All Patched Up
by jellybean96
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Skye has to patch Ward up after coming back from a mission.


**Hey loves! Here's a cutsie little one-shot for ya. At least, I hope you think it's cute. Cause I do. I think. Not too sure how I feel bout the ending. Read for yourself. Got this from a tumblr prompt through a Skyeward fanfiction thing i joined.**

**Also, who's excited for tomorrow?! Gah! **

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"Skye," Jemma says, as she rushes about the lab, clearing an area and dumping supplies on the large table, "could you take care of Agent Ward for me? I need to attend to Agent May's much more serious injuries."

"Yeah," Skye replies, "what do I need to do?"

"Disinfect any wounds, and then bandage them up."

"Got it." Skye says, moving towards the mountain of medical supplies littering the table in the center of the room. It was normally more organized, Skye realized, but apparently when things get chaotic, the order of the lab flies out the window. "Okay, I got this. Let's see, disinfectant," she begins rifling through the pile, looking for the disinfectant.

"Right there," Ward says from his spot off to the side.

"Ah-ha!" Skye says, lifting the can into the air. "Found it!"

"Good job Rook," Ward says to her, "now find the bandages." Skye turns back to the pile in front of her and searches for the proper bandages she will need. Once she finds them, she smiles in victory before making her way over to where Ward is.

"Okay," she says, standing in front of him, disinfectant in her hand, "I'm just gonna spray this on it, then patch you up. Keep in mind, this is my first time patching someone up after they took a bullet to the shoulder."

"I can tell," he says to her.

"Why? Because I'm completely shaking right now?"

"No. Because you have to take the bullet out first." He smiles at her.

She rolls her eyes, "I knew that. I was just uh, just making sure that you knew what I'm going to do."

"Sure," he replies, "now come on. Please get this bullet out of my shoulder before it gets infected."

"Of course," she tells him and then just stands there, not saying anything or grabbing any equipment, "How exactly do I do that?"

He sighs, "You see those tongs over there?" she looks where he indicates with his other hand, and nods her head. "Okay, you're going to need those, and some of that extra gauze." He waits as she gets the two items and then walks back to him. "Now you need to clean up the excess blood around the wound before, carefully, getting the bullet out."

"Do I use the disinfectant? And then the gauze?" She asks him, still a little unsure of what to do.

"Yeah," he says.

"Okay," she picks up the disinfectant spray and applies it directly onto his wound. He hisses quickly at the stinging of the spray against his open wound. Setting the can down, Skye picks up the wad of gauze and carefully dabs it against his shoulder, clearing away the excess blood against his skin. Once she clears enough of it away, she sets the bloody gauze down, and picks up the long tongs.

"Alright," Ward says, "just stick the tongs straight in, don't bend it to the side or anything. The bullet should just be straight in."

"Okay," Skye tells him and then moves so she is standing right in front of his shoulder. She slowly sticks the tongs in his wound, closing her eyes as she does.

"You kinda need your eyes to be open, Rookie," he tells her.

"Sorry," she opens her eyes, "I've just never done this before."

"I know," he smiles, "just keep your eyes open. And please be careful. I don't need my injury to get any worse."

"Haha," Skye says, "very funny." She digs the tongs in deeper, grimacing at the sound of the blood squishing inside of his body. "Eww," she squeals, "it's all squishy. Where's the bullet?"

"It should be just straight in," he reminds her.

"I know you said that, but that doesn't mean that it's really that easy to… wait! I think I found it." She carefully opens the tongs and grasps the bullet in it, slowly pulling it out of his shoulder. When she does, she smiles, "I did it!" she exclaims happily, "I really did it!"

"That's great," Ward says, "now would you mind patching me up?"

"Right, sorry," she sets the tongs and bullet down onto the table and grabs the remaining gauze off of the table and lays it over top of his open wound. Holding it in place with hand, she picks up the bandage tape and attaches it to his skin, allowing it to keep the gauze in its place. When she finishes, she takes a step back and admires her handy work. "I'm good," she says to herself, her hands on her hips.

"You patched up a bullet wound," Ward brings her out of her thoughts.

"My _first_ bullet wound," she informs him, "and in case you haven't noticed. I did it flawlessly."

"Okay, you're right."

"Of course I am."

"Well then, maybe next time this happens, you can patch me up again, and you won't be so squeamish maybe."

"Ha!" Skye bursts, "Yeah. Like I'll ever willingly do that again. You're on your own next time Turbo. Maybe you'll think twice about getting shot in the shoulder."

"Maybe next time I'll get shot in the leg, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Yeah. Or maybe you can just not get shot at all. That would solve a whole lot of problems."

"It would," he smiles at her.

She smiles back, "And on that note, time to go and wash my hands, or they may end up smelling like your nasty blood the rest of the day." Skye turns and walks out of the lab, making her way towards the bathrooms.

Ward watches as she walks away and smiles to himself again. _Or maybe I'll get shot in the shoulder again._

* * *

**So? What did you think? Did you like? Let me know in a review down below! :) **

**Until next time,  
Jellybean96 out! **


End file.
